Sabor a caramelo
by Rick Gaara
Summary: Un chico le dirá a la chica que tanto quiere algo especial por medio de una canción.


Aclaración: Card Captor Sakura es propiedad intelectual del grupo Clamp y la canción "Caramelo" es propiedad del grupo Vainilla.

**SABOR A CARAMELO.**

Este era uno de esos momentos que nunca podría olvidar mientras tuviera vida. Simplemente lo estaba viviendo al máximo y no habría nada que pudiera detener la felicidad que en ese momento la envolvía completamente. Estar completamente sumergida en los brazos del hombre que amaba era todo para ella. El resto del mundo podría desaparecer en ese instante y estaba segura de que ellos no lo notarían.

Inmersa en la calidez de ese abrazo apasionado, de pronto empezó a recordar como había iniciado ese mágico instante.

_Flash Back_

Recibió una llamada del joven hombre que le llamó para invitarle a una pequeña sesión en el karaoke, porque mencionó que debía decirle algo con urgencia. Desde luego que a la chica de cabello castaño le extrañó un poco esa petición; pues nunca antes había escuchado cantar al chico a pesar de todos los años que llevaban de conocerse. Pensó que ahora que estaban entrando a la mayoría de edad él tendría nuevas aficiones y una mejor voz.

Al llegar al lugar de la cita se sorprendió un poco al encontrarlo más presentable que de costumbre, se veía que intentaba impresionarla pues como él le había mencionado, necesitaba decirle algo urgente y de una manera especial.

Entraron en la cabina reservada y ella de inmediato preguntó:

-Bueno, qué es eso tan especial y urgente que querías decirme?-

Sonriendo ampliamente, le respondió:

-Será mejor que te lo diga de una forma especial. Encontré una canción que me pareció apropiada para poder decírtelo-

Acto seguido activó la máquina y al empezar a sonar los primeros acordes de la melodía, tomó el micrófono y comenzó a cantar con todo su corazón:

_Vamos a comprar un pay de fresa_

_Y vamos a comerlo en esta fiesta_

_Ponte el vestido, uo ho_

_En el sillón, me abandonó_

_Tu sonrisa está en el frente nos va a elevar_

_Juntos más allá_

_Todo lo que juntos siempre soñamos_

_Nunca quiero dejarte de verte._

_Recuerdo la mañana en que te conocí_

_Dentro de tu voz estaba mi corazón, uo uo_

_Eres mi persona especial_

_Hoy te quiero más que siempre, Caramelo, uou uou_

_Vamos a llevarlos a la escuela_

_Y después iremos al columpio_

_Mientras tu y yo uou uou_

_En el jardín se marchitó_

_Y desperté feliz porque estabas dentro del sueño_

_Y luego te besé_

_En mis brazos quiero guardarte_

_Nunca quiero dejar de verte_

_Recuerdo la mañana en que te conocí_

_Dentro de tu voz estaba mi corazón, uo uo_

_Eres mi persona especial_

_Hoy te quiero más que siempre, Caramelo, uou uou_

Al terminar la canción ella estaba simplemente sin habla, eso era lo que ella tantas veces deseó que él le dijera, y por fin lo había hecho, y de la forma más bella que jamás hubiera imaginado.

No esperó más y de un rápido movimiento se precipitó a los brazos del muchacho que la recibió con un abrazo igual o más cálido que el de ella. El tiempo detuvo su marcha para ellos.

Cuando se separaron él le dijo que debían volver a casa, y la acompañaría desde ahora y por siempre. La chica de cabello castaño asintió con una sonrisa y se encaminaron a la salida del local. Estaban tan felices que no se percataron que mientras caminaban a la casa de ella, nubarrones de tormenta aparecieron de repente y comenzaron a descargar una lluvia fuerte.

Al verse acosados por el agua corrieron a refugiarse bajo el primer techo disponible, que casualmente era el conjunto departamental donde él vivía. Cómo la lluvia no cesaba; cortésmente la invitó a pasar para que se secara y tomaran un poco de te que buena falta les hacía. Ella pensó que era demasiada la coincidencia de haberse detenido justo en ese lugar, pero recordó que en este mundo no existen las coincidencias; solo lo inevitable. Y si eso era lo inevitable, pues no había más que hacer.

Al entrar al departamento, ella sintió un poco de rubor sobre su cara al pensar que ahora estaba en el departamento de él y completamente solos. El chico caballerosamente le ofreció una toalla y ella de inmediato la tomó, pero de inmediato escuchó que le dijo con suave voz:

-Sabes? Te ves más hermosa con el cabello húmedo-

No supo como responder ante tales palabras, solo se ruborizó aun más y apenas pudo decir con voz entrecortada- G…Gracias…-

Un trueno sonó con estruendo en ese instante provocando que ella del susto diera un salto hacia delante, siendo atrapada por él muchacho. Al momento de levantar la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Un brillo fascinante emanaba de esos ojos, dejándola indefensa ante el mundo. El se sentía exactamente igual, no podía pensar en más nada que en ella y nada le importaba más en el mundo que ella. Bajó su mirada hacia sus labios, y al contemplarlos por un breve segundo, ya no pudo resistir más y lentamente comenzó a acercarse a ellos. Ella comenzaba a sentir que la calidez del cuerpo de él la envolvía cada vez más y observaba como se acercaba el rostro de él al suyo, haciendo que pudiera sentir ya su aliento mezclándose con el suyo.

Y casi sin darse cuenta, los dos ya estaban con sus labios unidos en un beso suave y tierno.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Ahora lo que había comenzado con un beso de amor simple e inocente, dio paso a otros más cargados de pasión desmedida. Sus bocas seguían unidas pero ahora estaban abiertas y permitiendo que sus lenguas se tocaran y enrollaran como tratando de vencer la una a la otra. Para él, su boca tenía en realidad ese sabor a caramelo que le borraba la razón. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y los dulces gemidos no paraban de ser emitidos tanto por parte de él como de ella. Sin darse cuenta apenas que ya no llevaban encima sus ropas húmedas, se estaban acariciando con una mezcla de desenfreno y ternura; ya no había oportunidad para pensar, solo para sentir como lo que había comenzado como un simple amor infantil, se transformó en un amor adulto que les provocó dar rienda suelta a la pasión.

La lluvia ya había cesado, ella fue la primera en despertarse y al momento de sentir que estaba rodeada por unos cálidos brazos, levantó la vista para comprobar que aun estaba él a su lado. De inmediato recordó una estrofa de esa canción que ahora sería la canción de los dos para siempre:

_Y desperté feliz porque estabas dentro del sueño_

_Y luego te besé_

_En mis brazos quiero guardarte_

_Nunca quiero dejar de verte_

Después él despertó y le dedicó la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

-Te encuentras bien? Linda- Le preguntó gentilmente.

- Claro, porque estoy contigo- respondió ella.

-Y quiero que sea así por siempre- Dijo él de repente.

-Acaso me estás proponiendo…..?-

-Desde luego que si-

-No me estás mintiendo?-

- Cielo, mentir sería esto: Sabías que el caramelo fue inventado por un alquimista británico que por orden del Rey Ricardo Corazón de León ….-

-Ya basta!-Dijo ella levantando un poco la voz- Te creo-

-No tienes porque tener dudas Chiharu, sabes bien que te amo-

-Y yo a ti, y siendo así no puedo esperar más para ser conocida como la Sra. Yamazaki.

FIN.

Nota final. Este fanfic está dedicado a la pareja que siempre es olvidada. Mucho se ha escrito sobre Sakura y Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol y hasta Yukito y Touya; pero Yamasaki y Chiharu también tienen corazón.


End file.
